


Ночь гнева и ночь нежности

by Riakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Иногда ради чего-то можно потерпеть





	Ночь гнева и ночь нежности

Ночь гнева

Низкий и протяжный вой на одной ноте раздавался в спальне Занзаса каждый раз, когда он был недоволен Скуалло. Скуалло выл на одной ноте совсем не потому, что его длинные волосы Занзас наматывал на кулак. И не потому что горячий член босса входил глубоко так, что хотелось плакать то ли от боли, то ли от наслаждения, то ли от унижения. Он выл потому, что не мог сказать ничего вразумительного, когда босс требовательно прикусывал его ухо не переставая шептать:

— Ты что, мусор, поиграть захотел, да? Мусор. Опять просто так без напарника в гущу событий кинулся? Что у тебя очко взыграло что ли? А? Сучка. 

И Скуалло выл, протяжно, по-волчьи, но каждый раз его затыкал босс, не выносящий лишнего шума. Каждый раз, когда подобные стоны вырывались из горла Скуалло Занзас затыкал их удивительно нежным поцелуем, который не вязался ни с его словами, ни с поступками, ни уж тем более с его характером. Просто он делал то, чего от него меньше всего ожидали. И в этом было его понимание гнева.

И каждый раз, когда он резко и отрывисто входил в своего первого помощника и заместителя, он выражал свой гнев. Свое недовольство. Каждый раз, когда он вбивался в тело, вместо того чтобы долго и нежно ласкать так, чтобы казалось, что партнер просто плавиться в твоих руках, он давал волю своему гневу.

Ночь нежности

Но в эту ночь все было иначе. Был длинный бой и он устал. И было много шансов выплеснуть свой гнев на все, что было вокруг. А кроме врагов там никого не было — так решил босс Варии. И все пылало от адского огня Посмертной Воли Занзаса, усиленной пистолетами. И казалось пятачок земли с людьми, которые стремились уничтожить Семью, погрузился в огненный Ад. 

В этот день гнева было слишком много. Было много презрения и ни грамма ненависти. Каждый из этих людей так предопределил свою судьбу, явившись на встречу с ним — Занзасом с оружием в руках, направленным на него.

Поэтому эта ночь была необычной. И вместо грубого секса, Босс нежил своего длинноволосого подчиненного , даря ему все то, что не могло выйти наружу из-за избытка гнева. Он медленно и тягуче целовал, нежно растягивал, облизывал и посасывал. Он делал все то, чего не должен был делать человек, который привык властвовать — он дарил. 

И пугливая луна расцвечивала в синеватые оттенки два тела на одной широкой кровати.

Сегодня не было боли. Сегодня не было крови. Не было унижения. Сегодня было то, чего не было раньше. И ради таких мгновений Скуалло терпел месяцы унижений. Ради такой ночи он терпел ночи боли и одиночества. Ради такой ночи он прощал боссу очень многое, потому что в такие моменты он понимал — как бы не выкручивался Занзас, он его любит.

Не смотря ни на что, и поэтому он всегда тихо и нежно шепчет на ухо после секса в ночи гнева и ночи нежности:

— Ты мой.


End file.
